The University of Rochester is a health and research institute ideally suited to help achieve the goals of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG). These goals include-improve standards of care to adult cancer patients, advance the understanding of cancer biology via translational research, promote treatment and supportive care to outreach sites through NCI-supported clinical trial participation, explore innovative multi-modality treatment combinations, and refine methodology of clinical trials. Our 30-year ECOG program is invested in clinical and basic laboratory research, patient care, and education. The Rochester program involves: * the University of Rochester Cancer Center, multi-hospital consortium (consisting of one primary tertiary care center and four full-service community hospitals). The Cancer Center serves a population of 1.2 million people; and * eight outreach facilities located in the regional Northeast section of the country (contiguous states of New York, Massachusetts and Pennsylvania). Through this ECOG application, our program proposes to support and attain its objectives to: 1) participate in multi-modal Phase II/III clinical trials; 2) accelerate the advances of cancer therapy in adult patients through increased recruitment; 3) enhance basic science clinical interactions; 4) support cancer control and prevention initiatives; 5) provide wide dissemination of information through quality and timely data collection and publications; 6) continue serve to the administrative agenda of ECOG.